Prisoner of love
by syccimassu
Summary: Hikaru always was the jealous type. Haruhi moves in with Hikaru, her boyfriend of 3 years, but ends up the victim of domestic violence and becomes fearful of love. What will the others do after seeing cuts and bruises on their friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru always _was_ the jealous type.

"Happy 3-year anniversary." Hikaru spoke with a small smile, as glasses lightly clinked together. Haruhi sat in front of him in her brand new light pink dress, designed, of course, by the Hitachiins. They were in a 5-star sushi restaurant, with the best Ootoro in town.

Haruhi's eyes closed with pleasure, savoring the taste of the fatty tuna. She felt her boyfriend take her hand across the table, and swallowed before looking down with a small smile. He covered her other hand with his larger, rougher ones, but this time she felt something in between them. Lifting her palm, she saw a key and looked up, confused. He had already given her a key to his house, what was this for?

"Haruhi, won't you come live with me? It's nice and close to your office, and I made sure it's not too big so that you'd feel at home." He asked, chuckling as he thought of the small apartment she still lived in since he met her in their freshman year or high school, though her dad moved out. Now they were 22, Haruhi a successful lawyer, Hikaru running the Hitachiin Fashion company with his twin brother.

* * *

"This is it?" Hikaru asked, looking at the few boxes that occupied the space of her new bedroom with his hands on his hips.

With a small shrug, she nodded. "Pretty much. I left the things I didn't need back at the apartment, since Dad might use it."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you aaanything you want." He grinned, giving her a small peck on her cheek before kneeling down, opening up box labeled on the side, 'clothes'.

Haruhi, looking at another box, turned around quickly with a small blush, grabbing it out of his hands. The redhead looked up at her shocked, confused.

"H-Hey! I'll get those." She said, before placing it to the side.

Curious, he reached over her to the cardboard box, but was immediately stopped. "Whaaat? Are you hiding something from me?"

Shaking her head, the brunette laughed, knowing he always took things too seriously when it came to her. " It has my underwear and stuff, you know. " She explained, using a hand to wave off the subject.

Pouting, the twin signed as he leaned back on the couch, knowing that Haruhi didn't give in too easily. Besides, he could trust her.

* * *

Groaning, two golden eyes opened slowly, as a quiet groan escaped from the twin's mouth. Rolling to his side, he sat up on the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes before looking over at the nightstand, where a clock read that it was already close to noon.

He quickly put on a pair of jeans, before walking out into the living room, where he saw Haruhi sipping her usual cup of coffee while reading the newspaper, dressed in her business clothes.

"Haruhii~ It's Saturday, why are you all dressed up?" Of course, he knew that she didn't like wasting time and lazing around so he was used to seeing her awake before him, but why the suit?

"Oh, good morning, Hikaru. There's coffee in the pot if you want some." Haruhi said, before getting up to put her mug into the sink. "I'm going to go meet a client today in the town over for some lunch." She explained, taking her briefcase before kissing him lightly. "I'll be back by 6."

And with a wave, she left.

**5:59pm. **

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. _

Where was she? Hikaru sighed, throwing his head back as he leaned back in his chair as his stomach growled. It's not like he couldn't simply go out to a restaurant, call, or make his own simple meals, but he couldn't just leave Haruhi to eat by herself.

_3: 15pm. _

"_Alright, I'll call you then. Thank you again!" _

"_Mhm, no problem." The lawyer nodded with a smile, before walking towards the bus stop. Glancing at her watch, she saw that the meeting had ended quickly, and decided she would stop by the grocery store to get some ingredients for his favorite Italian meatloaf, of course, with a tad of spiciness to it. _

_Once on the bus, Haruhi pulled out her iPod the twins had gotten her in their second year of high school for a birthday present. After a few songs, she realized that she could see smoke outside her window and looked out in front of the bus to see that there was a car crash on the road. Reaching into her pocket for her cellphone, planning to text Hikaru that she might be late, she found nothing. Frowning, she leaned her head back against the chair. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long. _

* * *

**7:12pm.**

"I'm home!" Haruhi burst through the door, gasping. She smiled as the closed the door, holding up a grocery bag. "Sorry I'm late, but I'll make your favorite tonight." She said, looking up to see Hikaru glaring down at her. A scary look was on his normal cheery face.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

**Woah, watch your language, Hikaru : |**

**Hope they weren't too ooc, and hope you liked it c: **


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the fuck have you been?" Hikaru's eyes narrowed, as the words spat out at her.

Her large brown orbs widened as he stared back at him, shocked. "What's come over you, Hikaru?" With a small forced laugh, she tried to walk away, but was restrained by a strong hand on her wrist, pulling her back.

"Answer my question." He growled, his grip on her wrist getting tighter.

She winced, before answering. " There was a car crash on the road and the bus couldn't pass. Quit it, Hikaru!" Haruhi said, her voice this time more stern, expression austere.

"What's his name?" The redhead asked, twisting the skin on her wrist.

It finally hit her. Is that why he was acting so odd? Afraid of what he might do to her client, Haruhi hesitantly shook her head, trying to pull away. "That's none of your business, Hikaru."

Wrong move.

He replied by striking her cheek with his free hand, receiving a gasp from the brunette before him. Her mouth opened to speak, but was interrupted by strong fist hitting her eye. "H-hikaru.." Her soft voice cried out, but she was pushed her back, causing her to fall onto the floor outside their door. His normal mischievous eyes looked at her blankly, before the door closed in front of her.

Tears flowed from her eyes, as Haruhi covered her stinging cheek and bruised eye with a hand, leaning onto the wall for support as she stood up on shaky knees. She had been strong her entire life, right? Even after her mother died, she made sure to be strong for herself and her father, right? So, it's okay to cry this one time... right?

After a few moments, she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, she slowly began her way out onto the sidewalk, crying silently into her hands. No cell phone, no food, and it was dark outside. With no direction in mind whatsoever, the lawyer began to walk.

She had never felt so lonely before.

* * *

"Mon ami!" A tall blonde greeted happily as waved, skipping happily towards his friend.

"Same as usual, aren't you, Tamaki." A man with glasses chuckled softly, running a hand through his neatly cut black hair.

"You too, Kyouya. Should we get going?" Despite his childishness, he was still the heir to the Suoh family.

Nodding, the two entered the car. They had seen each other at parties and spoke to eachother on the phone, but it had been a while since the two had actually had a conversation.

In the limo, they chatted about how their businesses were doing, if they had spoken to the others, and such.

"I heard from Kaoru that Hikaru and Haruhi are getting pretty serious, hm?" Kyouya said, wondering if his friend still had feelings for the girl.

Tamaki nodded with a smile, with a tinge of sadness, as Kyouya saw. "At least she's happy. Oh! Here we are ~ " The blonde thanked the driver, before the two headed into the restaurant.

* * *

"That was delicious, wasn't it, Kyouya?" Tamaki sighed happily as the two exited the 5-star restaurant, only to see it was starting to rain.

"Yes, that was. It was good speaking to you again, Tamaki." Kyouya nodded, before pulling out his phone to call his driver.

Noticing what he was doing, Tamaki shook his head, taking his phone. "Non, non! I'll give you a ride, you don't have to wait in this rain, you'll get a cold." He grinned, gesturing to the open door of the limo.

Kyouya smiled, before nodding and entering the vehicle, glad to see that his friend's kindness was still the same.

"To Kyouya's!" Tamaki said to the driver, as the car started. He looked out the window, a small frown on his face. "I hate the raaain~" He sighed, watching the droplets of water roll down the window. Tamaki was surprised to see a figure walking out in the rain, with no umbrella. "Oh, foolish people these days. What were they thinking, walking I the rain like that?"

The car stopped at a red light, allowing the man to take a look at the person outside for a moment. Kyouya glanced at Tamaki, after hearing a shocked gasp. "What?"

His question was unanswered, for Tamaki threw the door open, and began running out towards the person. "Tamaki-san?" The driver asked, and looked back to Kyouya, who quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and looked out the door to see the man outside, covering the girl that was walking with his jacket. Kyouya sighed, leaning back into his seat. '_Sometimes, he's a little __**too**__ kind.'_ He thought, hearing a honks from the cars behind.

After a few moments, Kyouya looked back out to see him coming back, the girl in his hands. What was he thinking, taking random strangers off the street into his limo, just because it was raining.

"Kyouya, scoot over!" Tamaki yelled. Though he went a bit too far sometimes, Kyouya always complied to Tamaki's instructions, since they were always for good. He scooted over on the seat, watching the figure walking towards the car.

As he neared, Kyouya couldn't stop looking at the girl whose face was buried in Tamaki's shirt, soaked by the water.

Entering the limo, he gently put her down on the seat, still holding her in his arms. "Back to the house. Wait, Kyouya, do you want to get dropped off first?" Tamaki spoke quietly this time, and Kyouya could hear soft sobs from the girl.

This time, it was his question that was ignored.

"Haruhi...?"

**Hurrhurrr. **

**Tamaki and Kyouya enter c: I know, they're both pretty short chapters, sorry :v**


	3. Chapter 3

The past Shadow King's voice was an unusual soft, and melodic sound as he called out the brunette's name. "Haruhi..?" Of course, it wasn't really a question.

Tamaki looked down at her, taking a deep breath before nodding to the driver.

During their ride, only the sounds of the raindrops hitting the windows and quiet sobs and gasps of air from Haruhi were heard. With the girl lying on his lap, Tamaki gazed out the window blankly, stroking Haruhi's damp hair slowly.

* * *

A few minutes later, the limo drove into the drive way. Kyouya exited first, walking over to Tamaki's side of the car. Opening its door as the driver quickly walked up behind him holding an umbrella over him, Kyouya held his hands out to Haruhi, who slowly looked up, realizing that they had stopped. Ashamed to have her old senpai see her in such a weak state, she shook her head, getting to her feet.

The man sighed, taking the umbrella from the driver who nodded and went back into the car, making sure that she wasn't getting any wetter. With an arm over the girl's shoulders, he led her into Tamaki's mansion, with him following behind.

* * *

The redhead took in a deep breath, his face buried in his hands. He heard soft cries outside the door, but he couldn't bring himself to open it. After a few moments, he heard footsteps getting quieter, indicating that she had left, and exhaled.

_' What the hell have I done.. ' _

His back to the door, he sighed, slumping down so that he was in a sitting position, his elbows resting on his knees.

The image of her teary bruised eye wouldn't leave his mind. "Ugh.." Disgusted with his own actions, Hikaru quickly stood up and headed towards the bathroom, turning on the sink. In an attempt to calm himself down, he splashed some water on to his face, before glancing outside the window. It had started to rain...

Grabbing his jacket, umbrella and his keys, he rushed to his car.

_' Where could she have gone... '_ Hikaru began heading towards her old apartment, and arrived at his destination within 5 minutes, glad to see that there weren't many cars out, and going just a tad bit other the speed limit.

"Haruhi.. Where are you.." He muttered, looking out the window up at her apartment. The lights were off, and it didn't seem like anyone had been there. With a tight grip on the steering wheel, he tried to keep his composure as he headed to her father's apartment.

Running out of his car, the redhead pounded on the door. An annoyed man with long, reddish brown hair in a ponytail wearing sweats and a T-shirt opened. "What are you thinking, knocking on the door like that? You know, there are doorbells for a reason!" He started to go on, before noticing it was Hikaru and his irritated expression became a smile. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize it was you. Come in, come in!"

Hikaru shook his head with a faint smile. "Haruhi hasn't been here, has she...?" He guessed that she hadn't by the way he was greeted, but it was worth a try, right?

With a frown, Ranka shook his head. "No, she hasn't. Is anything wrong?" He knew that Haruhi was always independent and didn't need her father to worry so much, but what had happened if her boyfriend didn't even know where she was?

"No, nothing. Thanks anyways." Hikaru mumbled, before hurrying back to his limo, feeling the confused gaze of Haruhi's father on him before he got back into the car.

Every minute that passed, his worry for his girlfriend grew. She had no phone, no car. Anything could happen to her in the dark rain. What if some guys found her, and...

Shaking his head, he tried to not think of the many possibilities that could happen and realized he should just continue looking for her. Once he finds her, he would apologize and they would be happy again.

He decided to go ask the others, and sighed. Of course, the 'others' were those in the Host Club. He hadn't talked to them in a while, besides his brother.

_' Tono's house is the closest.' _Hikaru thought, and headed off in the direction of the Suoh mansion.

Nearing the house, he saw that a familiar tall figure getting out of a limo in front of Tamaki's house, and going to the other side. Confused to why Kyouya was there, he stopped the car and watched. Was there someone else in the car? Tamaki, probably.

From the limo, a small figure exited, and was escorted to the house by Kyouya. Hikaru's teeth grinded against each other, his fist in a tight clench. What the hell was she doing with _them_? Going into his house?

He felt furious at himself for letting himself worry over her, and turned the car around, heading back to their house.

* * *

Once inside, the maids silently gasped, rushing off to get blankets and towels.

After sitting her down on a sofa, Kyouya sat on the coffee table, facing her. Taking her chin, he slowly lifted her face. Not being the one the show too much expression, Kyouya simply stared at her, examining her black eye and redness on her tear stained cheek.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki muttered, clenching the silk blanket in his arm brought by the maids. He couldn't help feeling angry and sad, seeing her like that. He had an idea of who hurt her, but didn't want to believe it. Sure, he had a temper, but.. Shaking his head, the blonde quickly made his way to her, draping the warm blanket on her.

One of the maids brought a tray with three cups of tea on it and placed it on the coffee table, bowing before she left.

"Here, Haruhi. Drink." Kyouya demanded, handing her the cup as he sat down on the couch besides her.

With slightly shaking hands, Haruhi nodded and took a sip. Her whole body seemed to warm up, and she closed her eyes for a moment, leaning back in the sofa with a small smile. For the first time in a few hours, she felt safe.

"Haruhi.. What happened?" She heard Tamaki's concerned voice ask, and her smile thinned into a line.

"It's nothing, I just got in a small argument with Hikaru..." She tried to say casually, but there was a lump in her throat as she spoke. Tamaki frowned, running his slender fingers through her hair.

"The truth, Haruhi. Or the whole story." He said softly. The last thing he wanted to do was intimidate her, and it killed him to see her perfect porcelain skin bruised.

She felt the tears threatening to spill as she shook her head, remembering the event that had happened just a few hours ago. "I-It's really nothing."

Kyouya could tell Tamaki was going to press her for the story, and stood up, clearing his throat. "Tamaki." He said simply, knowing he would get the message.

Tamaki sighed, before nodding. "Haruhi, spend the night here. I'll show you to the guest room, and you can borrow my pajamas." He said with a gentle, caring smile. Haruhi had never felt so grateful to have the two still in her life, and stood up slowly. " Thank you. " She spoke, her voice barely a whisper. With a polite bow of her head to Kyouya, who simply gave a rare smile, she followed Tamaki upstairs.

"Here you are. Have a good night's sleep, Haruhi. Sweet dreams." Tamaki said after making sure she was comfortable in her room, and left. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he felt distant, but nodded. "Thank you, sempai." She said after the door closed, and sighed. Walking into the bathroom where his clean pajamas that had gotten too small on his were, she stared at the reflection in the mirror.

It didn't show the young, successful lawyer as it always did. No, it showed a girl whose wet hair stuck her her skin, who had a very noticeable bruise on her left eye and had a red cheek that had stains of her tears and the rain. Turning around, she put on her clothes and headed to the large bed.

In his own room a few doors down, Tamaki lay in his king-sized bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Hikaru. How could he even..

His thoughts were interrupted when the room was lit up for a moment by the thunder outside, and a loud sound crackled through the night. For a second, the blonde thought nothing of it, but gasped, and threw the blanket off of him. He began to run through the quiet halls to her room, even more worried.

"Haruhi!" He gasped, reaching her door. Scanning the dark room, he couldn't find the girl, but did see a messy bed and an open door leading to the bathroom. Tamaki slowly made his way over, knocking on the open door of the bathroom before letting himself in. In the corner was Haruhi, her eyes shut and her hands blocking as much sound as possible at her ears.

"Haruhi.." Tamaki repeated, sitting himself down besides her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry, I'm here.."

* * *

**Ohh, do I sense some Tamaki x Haruhi ~ ?**

**So, I wrote TWO chapters today, yay? **

**By the way, it's 2:20am**

**c:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Kyouya-sempai." The girl greeted him, seeing the man sipping a cup of coffee at one of the dining tables in Tamaki's mansion. It was already near 10am, so the dark haired man was now fully awake.

"We aren't in high school anymore, Haruhi. Drop the '-sempai', won't you?" He chuckled, noticing the honorific that Haruhi still used, despite the fact that they were already in their twenties. His expression turned solemn as he leaned closer, their faces just inches apart.

"Kyouya-semp-...?" Haruhi stopped herself, remembering what he had just said. She could feel his eyes gazing into hers for a few moments, and realized how handsome he really was, even though he did sometimes come off with a cold personality.

Her large chocolate brown eyes were still as mesmerizing as the first day they met when she first entered the Third Music Room, dressed in her baggy sweater with short, untidy hair and wearing glasses. The new commoner scholarship student who was just looking for a quiet place to study happened to stumble upon the Ouran High School Host Club, and he was sure that the others would have to agree, she was one of the best things that had ever happened to them.

She now stood before him 7 years older, an inch or two taller, her silky brown hair still on the short side, but was now at her shoulders, and her porcelain skin was bruised and red. It angered him to know that someone- no, his _friend_, would even think about hitting Haruhi.

"Your bruise seems to be getting better." Kyouya said, realizing he had been staring, clearing his throat as he turned away. "Where's Tamaki?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject, and he hadn't seen that blonde all morning.

"Oh, he said he had to go to work.." Haruhi answered, glad that he hadn't tried to skip work to stay with her.

* * *

_'Haruhi..' The voice called out from above her, and she looked up and to see the tall blonde through her vision blurred by tears standing at the doorway with the blanket from her bed in his arms. 'Don't worry, I'm here..' Tamaki whispered to her as he gently draped the blanket over her body, sitting himself down besides her as he grabbed her into his arms, her tear-stained face in his chest._

_Another loud thunder roared outside, lighting the room for a quick moment and he heard a faint whimper from the girl in his arms. Tamaki held her closer to his body, lightly resting his chin on her forehead. _

_Haruhi couldn't help but think of Hikaru as she cried into Tamaki's chest. She remembered their 'first date' in Karuizawa when Kaoru set them up to go shopping around the town when they saw Arai-kun at his shop. It was about to rain, but Hikaru left her there. She was worried that he had gotten upset and chased after him, but it started to storm. She took shelter under a table at an abandoned church, and after a while, he came to get her. Hikaru comforted her while she was crying, just like her sempai was now. _

"_Hikaru..." _

_After a few minutes, Tamaki heard a very quiet whisper of the Hitachiin's name escape from her mouth, before she fell asleep in his arms. A few moments passed as he stayed there on the bathroom floor with her in his arms, and after confirming that she was asleep by her soft, rhythmic breathing, Tamaki stood up and gently held him in her arms, careful not to wake her, and carried her to her bed. He set her down, and adjusted the blanket so that she wouldn't be cold._

"_Good night, Haruhi." Tamaki whispered, leaning in and leaving a small kiss on her forehead, and left the room. There were three more words he wanted to add, but he knew it wouldn't be right._

_

* * *

_

"Ah, I see.." Kyouya simply nodded, before taking a sip of his coffee. For once in his life, he wasn't sure what to do. Sending her back to Hikaru wasn't a good idea. They still hadn't got the whole story from her, but clearly, he had been angry and took it out on her. But he had a meeting with his father at 1, so he couldn't just stay at Tamaki's house with her.

Haruhi sensed the awkwardness and realized that she should get back to the house. She didn't want to face Hikaru after the night before, but she also missed him at the same time. She wanted to talk to him and explain to him about what happened, and Haruhi was also confused at his actions. Of course, she knew that her boyfriend did have a short temper, but he had never tried to harm her in any way. So why then, for being a bit late?

"Uhm.. I should get going." The lawyer said with a small smile before heading towards the large double doors, which the maids had already opened for her. "It was nice seeing you again, Kyouya..." Haruhi tried it out, but it didn't sound quite right. "..sempai." She added on, before giving off her natural smile.

The black-haired man laughed once again as she continued to call him '-sempai', and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice. One slightly higher, with a cheery tone to it.

"Taamaaaa-chan!"

* * *

**Ohh, what do we see here? 3 **

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I was... being lazy :c**

**And sorry for this REALLY BAD chapter. Another one will probably be up by tomorrow or Wednesday, if I don't get lazy. **

**I'm pretty sure its obvious, but who might that person at the door be? : ) **

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Taamaaaa-chan!" Haruhi turned around towards the doors to see a handsome blonde man at her height with chocolate brown eyes , holding what seemed to be a box from Tokyo's best bakery. The man gasped and looked to her, his head tilting slightly to the side as he looked at her from head to toe, before grinning ear to ear and embracing her in a tight hug, almost knocking her off her feet in the process.

"Haru-chan, I haven't seen you in so long! What are you doing here? What happened to your eye? How's Hika-chan? Hi Kyou-chan! Where's Tama-chan? I brought cake!" Mitsukuni, or as they knew him, Honey-sempai, was just as she remembered him to be back in high school; always cheery, cute and childish.

He stepped back with his hands on either of Haruhi's shoulders, and a small pout replaced the smile. "Why is your eye all bruised? And your cheek is red.." He said in a softer voice, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before slowly turning to Kyouya behind him, the playful expression in his eyes becoming a cold glare. "Don't tell me.."

Kyouya glanced up from his phone hearing the change of tone in his older friend's voice, and his mention of Hikaru. "You're mistaken." He said, adjusting his glasses. "Anyways, it's a pleasure to see you again, Honey-sempai." Kyouya greeted, before realizing he, too, was still using the honorific. He knew Haruhi probably didn't feel like explaining the bruise to him at the moment, and felt it was best to change the subject once more. "I believe the last time we met was... At the New Years party last year?"

Honey felt relieved that the bruise wasn't caused by Kyouya, but he was still curious to know what caused it. He set the cake down and nodded to Kyouya. "Yup! So, what are you two doing here?"

Haruhi glanced around outside in search of a certain taller, quite, body-like figure that she was so used to seeing Honey with, but then laughed at herself inwardly. The two cousins were already 25, they couldn't be walking around together all day. Though, it would still have been nice to see him.

Seeing a pair of brown eyes look at her curiously brought Haruhi back to the present world as she simply shrugged. "Oh, I was.. just visiting!"

Kyouya almost scoffed at her response, and he knew Honey was smart enough to figure that out, but the older man simply just pouted his lips. "Aw, why didn't you invite me?"

"S-sorry about that.." Haruhi apologized, before her stomach growled quite loudly. She realized that she hadn't ate anything since she had lunch with her client the day before, and sighed. "I should get going. It was nice seeing you both." The girl said, and headed back towards the doors which was being opened by two maids.

"Ehh? No, let's go out to eat! My treat. What do you want to eat, Haru-chan? Sushi? Oh, come with us, Kyou-chan!" Honey grabbed onto Haruhi wrist to keep her from leaving, but immediately released his grip when the brunette gasped and tried to pull away. All she could think of was Hikaru trying to make her speak yesterday night and restraining her by her wrist.

Honey looked at the girl in front of him carefully. She was the same Haruhi, yet.. different. She seemed cautious and fearful to speak, unlike when they had first met; she was straight-forward, wasn't scared to speak her mind, and independent. But perhaps she still hadn't learned that she should rely on others from time to time.

"Sorry, Haru-chan.. I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke quietly, and looked to Kyouya. Did he know anything about this?

"You'll have to excuse me. I'd love to go out with you two, but I have a very important meeting I must go to soon. I'll make sure to keep in contact with you, Honey-sempai." He spoke quickly, before collecting his things and walking past them through the door. "Take care of her." Kyouya whispered to Honey, before walking out and entering the limo he had called for earlier.

After he had left, Honey grinned to Haruhi, gesturing her to follow him as he walked outside. "Come on, let's go eat!"

* * *

For their entire meal, Haruhi spoke no more than a few sentences. All she could think about was Hikaru, and the sushi restaurant Honey had chosen wasn't helping either. Of course, he noticed her odd behavior, and sighed. "Haru-chan, won't you tell me what's wrong? You have your favorite Ootoro in front of you, but you haven't touched it one bit!"

Haruhi looked up from the piece of sushi that looked quite abused from her fork poking at it for the past few minutes, and shook her head with a forced smile. "What are you talking about? I'm just not really in the mood for eating anything."

Honey could easily see through her lie, and shook his head. He wouldn't let her be hurt like this. It always hurt most keeping it to yourself.

"Ne, tell me what happened to your eye, okay?" He pleaded softly. Honey saw a single tear drop down her cheek, and took a deep breath.

"Haru-chan... Is Hika-chan hurting you..?"

**Another short chapter, sorry about that. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, they really encourage me to continue this 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

"Haru-chan... Is Hika-chan hurting you..?" The voice was barely a whisper, but he needed to know what happened to Haruhi that had caused the bruises and the change in her actions.

Haruhi's eyes widened for a second, before filling up once more with tears. She quickly used her arm to rub them away, and shook her head. "No, it's really nothing.." She wanted to start sobbing right there, and just forget everything that had happened since the night before. "I-I should get to work. Thank you for the meal, Honey-sempai." The girl mumbled, her words rushed, as she stumbled out of her chair and bowed to the man who simply stared at her in shock, and walked out of the restaurant.

Honey took in a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he buried his face into his hands. How could Hikaru even think about hitting Haruhi? It didn't matter to him what it was she did that angered him, he didn't have any excuse to hit her, and he wasn't going to get away with it. The blonde quickly pushed back the chair and pulled his wallet out, and threw some bills onto the table.

"Excuse, sir?" A waiter saw what he was doing and quickly came by. "If you're all done, I'd be happy to go get your check..." His voice became quieter seeing the anger in the man's eyes and gulped.

"It's fine, just keep the change." Honey said quickly to the confused waiter, before running out.

* * *

Now she was back on the sidewalk, walking to wherever her feet took her as tears streamed down her face. It was rude of her to just run out on her old sempai like that after he treated her to lunch, but she didn't want to talk about him. The angry, cold stare she last saw before the door shut in her face was graved into her mind.

* * *

As he was getting his paperwork together, Kyouya heard his cellphone ring and sighed. He had a guess that it might have been Tamaki, asking how Haruhi was doing. Before answering, he glanced at the caller ID to see that it was Honey and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Kyou-chan, can you give me Haruhi and Hikaru's new address?" Honey said it not as a question but as a demand, as he entered his car. He couldn't just let Haruhi be hurt like that.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses before answering as he made his way to his desk. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The red-haired twin threw an arm over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight as he threw the blanket covers off his body. Hikaru looked at the empty spot besides him on the bed with guilt, before sighing. _'What the hell was I thinking.._' He couldn't let go of the image of her standing before him with watery eyes, red cheek and a black eye. Her cellphone was still in the house, and she had left out in the rain..

Hikaru shook his head as he walked to the bathroom to wash his face. _'She's fine, she has that idiot Tamaki and Kyouya with her.' _

As he splashed some water onto his face again, he heard the doorbell ring and hesitated. Was it Haruhi? Hikaru slowly turned off the faucet as he made his way to the door. He gulped before touching his hand to the doorknob, then slowly pulling it open.

There stood Honey, his old sempai, the Loli-Shota type of the Host Club. "Uh, hey, Honey-sempai.." He was surprised and confused to see him at his door, but opened wider and gestured him to come inside.

"Ne, Hika-chan. Remember that time when we went to Kyou-chan's family's water park? And his guards thought Takashi was trying to take Haru-chan? " Honey began to ask, his hands together behind his back.

The fact that he was bringing that high school memory up confused Hikaru even more, but he slowly nodded.

"Do you also remember that.." Honey said, his eyes narrowing as he stepped closer. "I said that picking on my friends is a no-no?" Despite his choice of words, most people would be terrified to have the world-renowned martial artist in front of them with a look that seemed like he was going to murder someone.

Hikaru understood what he was getting at and scoffed. She even told Honey? "It's not anything you have to concern yourself with. Please go home, Honey-sempai." He muttered, and began to turn around. He didn't want to have to deal with all this.

Honey's glare turned into a frown as he reached out for Hikaru's arm. "Why don't you try and apologize? I'm sure she'll forgive you.. Let's go look for her, Hika-chan.." He suggested, his eyes filled with concern.

Teeth grinding together, Hikaru pulled his arm back. "Just go home!" He spat at the blonde man, before storming back into his room.

**Hey, I updated again! Pretty good, right? c: **

**Sorry for this blegh chapter again. I really want to write the last chapter so I'm sorta rushing through it, which I know isn't good Dx **

**So Honey goes to talk to Hikaru, but he's all pissed off and doesn't want to : D**

**I'll also have another character come up in the next chapter :) Any guesses? **


	7. Chapter 7

"_Just go home!"_

Honey took in a breath as he watched the red-head storm into his room, shutting the door as he left. He wasn't going to let it go, but he figured it wouldn't be best to try and argue. Closing the door behind him, the blonde man headed back to his car. With a frown, he glanced back at the house before driving away.

* * *

The brunette sighed as she continued walking down the street, her eyes staring blankly at the cement beneath her. _'Should I go back home.. Would Hikaru be home? It's noon..' _Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her head bump into a body.

Embarrassed for getting too distracted with her thoughts, Haruhi quickly backed up and bowed her head. "S-sorry about that.." She mumbled, and stepped to the side but felt two strong hands on her shoulders. "Wait.." A low voice stopped her.

Surprised, she looked up to see a tall man with short, black hair standing in front of her. "I was right." He said, with a small smile on his face.

"Mori-sempai!" Haruhi gasped, but laughed. She wasn't sure why, but seeing her old upperclassman cheered her up. "What're you doing here?"

Hearing no response but watching as he leaned closer, the girl remembered her eye and forced a small laugh. "Oh, this? It's nothing, I ran into a door." After the words had already been said, the lawyer remembered what a horrible liar she was

Mori looked at her uneasily, sure she wasn't telling the truth. "Ah." He said, not pressing further. He felt the need to protect her, as well as Honey. "Were you headed somewhere?"

Haruhi thought for a moment before shaking her head. Realizing that she still hadn't had much to eat, she offered, "Would you like to go to a cafe? I mean, if you aren't busy." She felt bad for ditching Honey after he had bought her lunch, and noted to herself that she would repay him in the future.

Haruhi felt comfortable around the quiet man since she knew that he wouldn't ask her things he knew she didn't feel like talking about, and that he was a good listener.

Mori glanced at his watch, before nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"Ugh.." Hikaru groaned as he fell back onto his bed after hearing the door close. He felt bad for yelling at his sempai like that, since he didn't do anything wrong. All he was doing was trying to help.

Staring up at the white ceiling, he thought about what Honey had told him. Perhaps he _should_ go talk to Haruhi.

After a few moments, realizing that he had probably terrified her, Hikaru got up and rushed to his walk-in closet, putting on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black button up shirt before running out the door.

He figured it would be the best idea to head to Tamaki's house again, since he and Kyouya probably wouldn't have let her stay out in the rain. As he drove there, Hikaru started to worry that she had told them that the bruise was caused by him. Honey already knew, and Hikaru was sure that they wouldn't just let it go.

A sigh left his mouth as he looked out the window at a red light, and was about to press down on the gas pedal when he thought he saw a certain figure out of the corner of his eye and stopped. Quickly looking back out the window, he saw his girlfriend sitting in a small cafe with a man whose back was faced towards him. Her large brown eyes gleamed with a playful passion as she chatted with the taller man sitting before her.

Was that the man she was with yesterday? Why was she meeting up with him again? More questions filled his mind and he felt himself getting even more annoyed. The sound of a loud honk from the car behind him reminded him of where he was, and with another quick glance at the two in the cafe, he drove back home.

* * *

"Thank you for everything today, Mori-sempai." Haruhi thanked him as the two exited Mori's limo. She felt so much better after explaining what happened with Hikaru, and he had been able to encouraged her to go back to Hikaru to talk to him about it.

"Anytime." He smiled warmly, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before lightly pushing her towards the door. "Good luck."

She nodded and waved before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. Haruhi bit her lip lightly as she waited nervously, hoping he would be home, since she didn't have keys or her phone.

* * *

Mori made sure to wait in the limo until he made sure she was in safely. After a few moments, he saw the older twin open the door and watched nervously. He didn't seem mad; his expression was hard to understand; a cross between concern and shock. "Go." Mori said to his driver, and was on his way home.

* * *

"Hikaru.." The name came out quietly when the door opened. She had no idea what he would react; would he still be mad at her?

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry." Hikaru's golden-amber eyes looked into hers with worry as he slowly brought his hand to her jaw, his thumb softly stroking her jawline. "Your eye.." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

To Hikaru's response, Haruhi paused a split moment as she felt a mixture of relief and embarrassment and she simply nodded, looking at him confused before smiling. She was glad to see there wouldn't be any drama, and he was back to normal, though she still wanted to talk to him about it. "It's.. it's alright, Hikaru."

Hikaru grinned and nodded, before giving her a small kiss. "I love you, Haruhi." He whispered in her ear, and held her smaller hand in his. "So don't meet with any guys anymore, alright?" His voice became harsher, but he continued to give her small pecks on her lips as he spoke.

"What? But they're my cl-" Haruhi's protests was cut off by him. "I don't care. And don't meet with those guys from the club either." She felt his nails digging into her skin and gasped.

"Hikaru, stop this..!" Her breathing became faster, afraid that he was going to get abusive again. Haruhi tried to pull away, but he pulled her back and pressed her against the door.

"Alright?" Hikaru asked, keeping her wrists pinned on the door besides her head.

She shook her head, trying to push him away, but was pushed down onto the floor besides the coffee table. "Hikaru!" She cried out, the skin on her wrists burning.

"Shut up! Don't meet with those stupid guys again, and we won't have to do this." He growled.

A crash was heard and before she knew it, shards of glass was flying down. She felt a piece cut her cheek and winced. Looking up, in Hikaru's hands was the vase they had received from his mother, the top half gone, in pieces besides her. "No, no, Hikaru, stop, please..." Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she shook her head, her heart beating fast.

* * *

**Hellooo :) Yep, it's Mori! He's so easy to write for since all he does is grunt and say "Yes." = w =**

**More Hikaru and more abuse. **

**Oh, I also wrote just a quick Honey and Mori story ( _not_ HoneyXMori ) It's a tragedy, and I'd love if you go check that out c: **

**I probably won't put up a new chapter until after Christmas, so Merry Christmas!**

**Review please ~ **


	8. Chapter 8

_A crash was heard and before she knew it, shards of glass was flying down. She felt a piece cut her cheek and winced. Looking up, in Hikaru's hands was the vase they had received from his mother, the top half gone, in pieces besides her. "No, no, Hikaru, stop, please..." Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she shook her head, her heart beating fast._

* * *

"Fujioka-san is right in here. Please call me if you need any help."

Haruhi heard a soft voice speak from a few feet away, along with the sounds of footsteps running, wheels rolling on the floor and quiet, rhythmic beeping noises from some sort of machines.

_'Hm? That's my name..' _

After a few moments, she tried to slowly open her eyes but was almost blinded by the bright lights above her. Throwing her arm across her eyes to shield them from the lights, Haruhi felt a sharp pain in her arm and winced, tears filling her eyes.

Confused and hurt, she slowly and carefully returned her arm to its original position besides her, and took a deep breath. She felt a hand slip into hers, squeezing it tightly. "Hikaru..?" The name slipped out of her mouth in barely just a whisper. Her eyes fluttered open, expecting her boyfriend, the strong, confident, sweet, Hikaru to be there with a smile on his face. Instead, a tired-looking man with uncombed black hair and dark circles underneath his eyes beneath the glasses stood besides her bed with a small, but sad smile as he shook his head.

"Are you doing alright, Haruhi?" He asked, pretending that he hadn't heard her question. It pained him to think that after what he had done to her, his name is the first she thinks about.

Though her arm and head hurt like hell, and she felt several cuts on her face, she nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, it's nothing.." Her thoughts went back to the night before.. Was it even the night before? Heck, she didn't even know what time it was. How long it had been. The last thing she recalled was seeing the sharp, pointed ceramic vase above her, a smirk on Hikaru's face. "Where's Hikaru? Is he alright?" Numerous questions began flooding her mind; what happened to Hikaru? How did she get to the hospital? Did her dad know?

Sighing, Kyouya nodded. "We don't know yet. Mori-senpai was worried and contacted Tamaki, saying that you were alone with Hikaru. Being the person that he is, he called a limo and went to your house. By the time he got there, you were already on the floor bleeding from your head, and Hikaru was no where to be seen. He took you to the hospital, and of course, I was contacted. And here we are now."

Haruhi took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Oh.." Was all she could say. She felt she had a lot more to ask, but her mind was blank now. She didn't know what to think.

"Haruhi!"

"Speak of the devil." Kyouya muttered, before making his way towards the door. "I'll be back I a few minutes."

The tall blonde nodded to his friend, before rushing to Haruhi's side. "Haruhi.." He took her hands and hugged her tightly, but releasing hearing a quiet "Ow.." from her.

"Right, sorry.. Are you okay?" Tamaki asked, his beautiful, violet eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, sempai. Thank you."

He sighed, relieved, and smiled before shaking his head. The smile turned into a frown, and he looked down at his feet, unable to look at the wounds and cuts on her cheeks while knowing what had caused it. "Why, Haruhi.." He muttered, his hand becoming a fist.

"What?"

"Why! Why did you go back to him, after what he had already done to you? Do you know how worried I was? And to see you.. laying there unconscious... Bleeding...!" He looked back up to her, a single tear falling down his cheek. His hand lifted up and gently stroked her cheek, before he continued. The anger in his voice was now replaced with worry. "If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do."

* * *

**I know, I know! Its been two months! And its a very short chapter D: Please don't hurt me. **

**I've been meaning to update for a while, but.. school...**

**Thats a lie, sorry. I've been lazy. **

**But I have no life, so I'll hopefully be updating more c: **


	9. Chapter 9

A pair of tired, amber eyes looked over a glasses perched on the bridge of his nose to glance at the clock on the wall in front of him.

_'9:36...' _The man groaned as he stretched in his chair, his body aching from sitting in the same chair since 8 that morning, leaving only for lunch, bathroom breaks, and such. A hand combed through his orange-brown hair as he sighed, before reaching for the nearly empty cup of coffee. Leaning back in his chair, he took a moment to look around his office. The same, boring walls he saw every day. His desk, like his room, was fairly simple and neat as well. There were only several papers, pencils, and other necessary stationary in an office as well as a photo frame with a picture of the host club on the day of the school festival.

He had been so caught up with work recently, he hadn't had any contact with any of them besides Hikaru and sometimes Haruhi when she visited their house. But now that they were living together, he had the empty house to himself and didn't have anything else to do besides work.

_'Hikaru's right, I do need a girlfriend..' _ Shaking his head, Kaoru put the photo face-down on the desk so it wouldn't distract him, and continued typing away at his keyboard. The fall collection was coming out soon, and there was so much to be done. _'God, I'm like Kyouya-sempai..'_

* * *

At around 11, Kaoru finally finished his work for the day and let out a yawn as he began to pack his things and turn off the computer. After checking that he had everything he needed and he was ready to finally go home, he turned off the lights and was about to head down to the parking lot when he almost bumped into his twin brother, who was wearing a long coat and seemed out of breath from running.

Surprised to see him arrive at the office so late, Kaoru gave him a quizzical look before asking, "Hikaru? What're you doing here?"

Not expecting his brother to had been there so late, Hikaru chuckled nervously and pointed towards his office. "Oh, well, I remembered that I didn't finish that one page you asked me to edit, so I thought I'd do that now.."

Suspicious at his odd behavior, the younger sibling raised a questioning eyebrow at him but shook his head, too tired to question him. Though it hurt him to think that Hikaru was hiding something from him, he knew he had to realize they had different lives now.

"Oh. Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Hikaru." Kaoru said with a small smile, before waving and continuing his way to his car. _'Is it cold outside? Maybe I should have brought another coat.' _

Hikaru nodded and grinned back as he waved and watched his brother walk off until he saw him turn the corner, and ran into his office. Throwing the jacket onto the ground, he stared at his shirt with splatters of blood on it in horror. The blood.. _Haruhi's blood_.

He remembered seeing her laying on the floor with her eyes closed. He remembered seeing blood everywhere. He remembered grabbing his coat to cover up his shirt and running out the door. He remembered taking the first cab he saw to the office.

But _why_?

Why hadn't he just tried to talk to her? Why did he have to hit her? Why didn't he check if she was alright? Why didn't he call for an ambulance?

What if she had...

Trying not to think the worst thoughts, Hikaru shook his head to himself. No, no, that couldn't happen. Hi girlfriend, his love, his Haruhi. She couldn't be.. dead. No.

* * *

Kaoru was relieved as he stepped outside, seeing that it wasn't as cold as he thought it would be, seeing his brother with the coat. Though perhaps the cold would have waken him up a bit. Another yawn left his mouth as he started up the car, and made his way home.

Arriving in the empty mansion, besides the maids greeting him, Kaoru slowly walked up to his room, where he threw his jacket, tie, and shoes onto the floor carelessly. The maids would pick them up by the time he woke up. Too lazy to shower or change, the man collapsed onto the bed, glad to feel the soft mattress underneath him when suddenly-

_Brriinng! _

His eyes opened and glared at the cell phone besides him for a moment, before sighing loudly. "Goddamnit.." He muttered, before leaning over to see the caller I.D.

Kaoru sat up slightly seeing 'Kyouya' on his cellphone, and slowly picked up. "Uh, hello?" He hadn't spoke to his sempai in quite a while, and what could he want from him at 12 A.M?

On the other side, the voice was harsh and demanding. "Kaoru! Where's your brother?"

Now slightly more awake, the boy was confused to why he was asking for Hikaru, and remembered how odd Hikaru was acting earlier. Was there something going on between him and Kyouya? "Uh, why?"

It was clear that the voice on the other line was getting annoyed. "Why? Come see for yourself! Haruhi's in the hospital."

* * *

**Hey, look who wrote another chapter ~**

**Anyways, so yep. The younger twin finally makes an appearance. I looovee Kaoru c: **

**I don't think I finished writing any of these chapters in this story before 2am.. **

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed :) I'll probably update within the next 1-2 days, so watch out for that. **

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

_"Why! Why did you go back to him, after what he had already done to you? Do you know how worried I was? And to see you.. laying there unconscious... Bleeding...!" He looked back up to her, a single tear falling down his cheek. His hand lifted up and gently stroked her cheek, before he continued. The anger in his voice was now replaced with worry. "If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do."_

* * *

The young woman bit her lip nervously as her chocolate brown orbs met his blue-violet eyes underneath his golden locks that were looking at her with genuine care and concern. She thought about his first rhetorical question, wondering about the answer to that herself. After he had hit her and left her on the street by herself, why did she choose to go back to him? The talk she had with Mori who convinced her to go back to talk to him had completely left her mind.

She tried to think about her thoughts of when she decided to finally go back to him. What had she been thinking as she left the limo, walked towards the door, and knocked, waiting for him to answer? She was nervous, that's for sure. It certainly wasn't every day that your boyfriend punches you, leaving out in the rain to find some place to stay. Haruhi realized how lucky she was that Tamaki and Kyouya had been nearby. But that still didn't answer the question.

Returning from her thoughts and coming back to the present, she looked back up to the man in front of her. He hadn't changed much in the few years since they had first met. Tamaki was still the nice, loving, natural-born charmer that he was back when they had first mat in high school. Though fortunately, he wasn't bursting into the hospital screaming for her room, asking if his 'daughter' was alright.

"Thank you, Tamaki-sempai." She replied with a warm, thankful smile. She was so grateful to have friends that would cry for her, and be there for her.

"H-Haruhi..."

From the doorway, she heard a new voice call out her name. The voice was shaky, as if it were scared. The brunette and blonde both turned their heads towards the sound, to see the younger fashion designer twin staring at them- no, at Haruhi- with his mouth open in shock, as if he had seen a ghost. In fact, the sight of her at the moment was more surprising to him then a ghost would ever be. His expression of horror remained on his face as he spoke once more. "How did that.." Though, if Kyouya was speaking the truth, it would only mean that Hikaru did that to her.

Taking a few steps closer, Kaoru was unable to take his eyes off the wounds that covered her face and arms. He saw several small cuts on her cheeks, and a bandage wrapped around her head several times as well as on her left arm.

"Kaoru..." Haruhi's smile thinned into a line, as she fumbled with the sheets nervously. She didn't like being seen like that; she was always the strong girl, but sitting on the hospital bed like that, she felt weak.

"Did Hikaru do this?" He asked in a low voice, almost afraid to hear her response. Though Hikaru was acting quite odd earlier, he just couldn't believe that he would do anything to harm Haruhi.

The girl simply just looked down, finding no appropriate words to respond to his question with. Saying 'no' would be a complete lie, since it was Hikaru and no one else that hit her, but she didn't want to blame him for hurting her, knowing that they would probably do something horrible to Hikaru. She was quite surprised that they hadn't already gotten Kyouya's police force out looking for him, and was grateful for that.

Kaoru inhaled sharply, before holding his breath for a second and exhaling. So it was true. His brother had done it.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but Hikaru must have been out of his mind to do anything like this.. to _you_.." He said quietly, wondering what could have angered Hikaru so much that he would hurt his girlfriend, Haruhi, the only girl he had ever loved before.

Before the host club and her, the two hardly ever talked to any of their schoolmates, having only each other to play with. And they preferred it like that. They put up a friendly barrier to keep others from coming to close. When their friendly sempai invited them to join the new Host Club that he was forming, the two refused at first, but they allowed him one month to play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun' game. They wanted people to be able to tell them apart, while at the same time, they didn't want to be told apart. They wanted to be known, but they didn't want to be known. They were constantly looking for someone would accept them, but they kept a very secure lock so that no one would be able to hurt them, in their own two-person world. Their entire life, they were hiding from others and staying in their own little world, never being able to run into anyone that were able to tell them apart.

But one day, a short, nerdy, odd-looking commoner showed up at the Host Club. She was easily able to tell the two identical Hitachiin twins apart. She was the first one to break into their barrier. She was the first one that Hikaru fell in love with.

So why was he sending her to the hospital?

Kaoru looked over his shoulder to Kyouya, who was leaning against the doorway, still trying to get a hold of Hikaru's cell phone.

"Goddamnit. Where is he.." The man muttered, before glancing to Haruhi worriedly, and looked back to his cellphone. "I'll just have to call my family's police force to find him."

Hearing this, Haruhi gasped and rose to a sitting position on the bed, but winced at the pain. Kaoru and Tamaki both moved closer in case she were to hurt herself even more, but she waved her hand away. "I'm fine, guys. But.. Kyouya-sempai, please don't. It's not that big of a deal." She said with a pleading look, not wanting to imagine what would happen if Hikaru found out that she was with the other guy from the Host Club again and that Kyouya had called for the police to look for him.

Kaoru glanced at Kyouya nervously, thinking whether or not he should tell him that Hikaru was at the office. He wanted to talk to Hikaru about it as well, wanting to understand why he would do such a thing.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kyouya sighed. "Alright. But I won't allow you to go back home, knowing that Hikaru is out somewhere. You'll be staying at my home. I'll call the maids and make sure there is a room ready for you."

At this, Tamaki frowned and shook his head quickly. "What? I won't allow my daughter to stay at your house, all alone!" He objected, flailing his arms animatedly.

"Didn't _you _let her stay at your house last night?" Kyouya contradicted.

"..." Tamaki realized his mistake, and sunk in the corner of the room.

Kyouya went back out of the room to talk to the nurse, and Kaoru sat down in the chair besides the bed. "Ne, Haruhi.. What happened with you and Hikaru?" Sure, Hikaru was an idiot sometimes, but he never saw the two fighting. The closest he had seen was them arguing playfully, but he hadn't ever seen him mad at her or vice versa.

"It's nothing, I was just being stupid. I, uh, tripped and he was holding a vase, but I grabbed onto him and the vase ended up falling on me." Haruhi laughed weakly, hoping he would believe her story.

"You've always been a bad liar, Haruhi. I know that much about you." Kaoru replied with a small, sad smile, and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't going to press her for more information, but he was find out sooner or later.

"Come on, Haruhi. You're allowed to leave now. The limo is waiting for us downstairs."

* * *

**Sorry for ending this chapter so oddly o A o I wasn't sure where to stop. **

**I'm sooo excited to write the ending/near endinnng D: So that motivates me to write the middle chapters xD So look forward to that ~**

**QUESTION: Do you prefer Tamaki x Haruhi or Kyouya x Haruhi? :D Please tell meeee. **

**I'll probably have the next chapter up within a day or two, hopefully. I've been so obsessed with Mabinogi * w * Does anyone play? ;D **

**And school starts soon, so I won't be uploading as much. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed it so far :) Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

_"Come on, Haruhi. You're allowed to leave now. The limo is waiting for us downstairs."_

* * *

The brunette sat in one of Kyouya's many limos, leaning against the car door. There was a blank expression on her face as she stared out the window. There was silence in the car, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences where both the people are unsure of what to say; the two both sat deep in thought as the sound of rain hit the top of the vehicle.

Her eyes followed the raindrops falling down window, watching as they raced to the bottom, combining at times to form a larger drop. It was like a little game.

"We've arrived, Kyouya-sama." The driver announced as the limo pulled up to the Ootori residence. Outside the window, she could see the enormous mansion before her, and sighed before thinking the two words she hadn't said in a while, _'Rich bastards', _as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Looking extremely tired, the man opened the door for her and held his hand out with a smile. Not the host-smile that he normally gave off, but a real, genuine smile. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"Kyouuuyaaaa!" Within seconds, a blonde with a wide grin on his face appeared besides Kyouya, before looking down to Haruhi. He then bent over, swiftly and gently taking her in his arms bridal style. Her small body felt no different as the time when he carried her out of the sea in Okinawa when she was thrown in by the pair of drunken punks. The difference was, this time he wasn't able to save her from getting hurt.

"Sempai..?" Haruhi asked looking up at him, surprised after suddenly being picked up.

"You're hurt." He stated simply, gesturing Kyouya to close the door as he headed towards the door. Kyouya sighed, doing as he was told before following the two.

Haruhi opened her mouth to object, but stopped herself, knowing there was no point in arguing with him.

"So, Tamaki, I assume you're staying over for the night as well?" Kyouya asked, unlocking and opening the main door to be greeted by several maids.

The king's eyes brightened like a child's would in a toy store as he quickly turned to Kyouya, nodding his head happily. Of course, he had already been planning on doing so, but at least he didn't have to ask. "Well, if you insist, Kyouya!" He smiled, walking inside, slowly and carefully setting the girl in his arms down onto the couch.

As Kyouya walked over to the maids to tell them to get another room ready, Tamaki sat down besides her. "Are you alright, Haruhi?" He asked, his voice and attitude changing completely. His voice was soft and full of concern, his eyes with worry and care.

Haruhi couldn't keep a small smile from forming on her lips and nodded. She felt bad for having her friends worry about her and take care of her all the time, but it allowed her to forget the cause of all the cuts and bruises on her body.

The older man hesitated before answering, debating whether or not to press her further, but decided not to and nodded. "That's good." He wanted the old Haruhi back. The confident young woman who didn't let anyone make her feel inferior. Straight-forward, unafraid to say whats on her mind.

"Haruhi, you must be hungry. Honey-sempai told me that you ran out during lunch." Kyouya walked back to the two, sitting himself down across from them. Before she could respond, a maid set down an enormous plate of sushi on the glass coffee table between them. Haruhi's mouth instantly began to water, her eyes focused on the ootoro. Kyouya chuckled seeing this, and smiled. "Go ahead." Tamaki laughed along, passing her the chopsticks, glad and relieved to see that she still had an appetite.

* * *

After the delicious dinner, Haruhi was led to (one of) the guest rooms that she was staying in. "Thank you." She thanked one of the maids, and made her way to the bathroom. Her body was aching, and a long bath seemed ideal. Avoiding looking at herself in the mirror, the girl stripped off her clothes and headed to the large bath almost the size of her entire bathroom.

* * *

"Kyouya-sama, shall I take Haruhi-sama's bag upstairs?" A maid asked, holding out the bag that had her clothes, necessities and such. Kyouya looked at the bag, and took it in his hands. "That's alright, I'll take it up." He said, and started to make his way up to her room. _'I should check up on how she's doing.'_

Knocking on the door several times, he frowned to hear no response. Had she fallen asleep? He tried out the doorknob to see that it was open and scanned the dark room. The bed wasn't touched, and there was no sign of her. "Haruhi?" He called out, entering the room. The man made the way to the bathroom, pushing the door open quickly.

Hearing noises outside over the loud water, Haruhi looked over the shower curtain to see body on the other side of the room but was unable to see who by the steam. Guessing it was just a maid with her things, she continued on with her shower.

"Haruhi!" Kyouya called out.

Hearing her voice from Kyouya, who's usually quite composed, she quickly turned towards the voice, pulling the curtain open. "What?"

Realizing that the girl was simply taking a shower, Kyouya coughed and quickly turned around. Though he couldn't see anything through the steam, he saw that she was, of course, naked, and had opened the curtain. "Sorry. I'll leave your stuff here." He muttered, dropping the bag, and hurried outside.

Leaning with his back to the door, the young man took a deep breath. Why was he freaking out? It's not like he saw anything, and it's just Haruhi. Pushing himself off, he regained his composure and walked out towards his office. Nothing happened.

* * *

After the long relaxing shower and bath, Haruhi glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was late, and that the others had probably already slept. Comfortable in pajamas provided by the twins, Haruhi crawled into the large bed. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to try and forget everything that had happened that day and rest.

Minutes passed.

All she could remember was Hikaru's soft eyes staring into hers, his soft touch at her jaw, his voice.. _'I love you, Haruhi.'_ Tears slowly filled her eyes, trailing down her cheek and falling onto the pillow. Pulling the blankets off and throwing her legs over the side, she stood up. Grabbing a tissue, she quickly wiped her tears and quietly walked out of the room, not wanting to disturb the others in the house. A glass of water would be nice.

She looked first to the left, then the right. Again the the left. Once more to the right. Haruhi sighed, letting herself walk in whatever direction her feet wanted to take her. After several minutes had passed, the brunette realized she was probably on the other side of the mansion. This wasn't good.. Passing by a door that looked similar to the one of her room, she sighed in relief and pushed the door open.

Inside it was dark, but she could tell that the furniture was all in the same place and smiled to herself, proud that she was able to find her room, and walked inside. Though she hadn't been able to reach the kitchen, the walk had tired her out.

"Haruhi?" Her name was called out from the direction of the bed and she jumped. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the girl realized that she had entered the other guest room. The half-naked blonde sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, now fully awake. He quickly got out of bed and made his way towards her, grabbing her shoulders. Receiving no response, he shook her slightly. "Haruhi!"

The girl stared at the man in front of her for a moment, before letting out a small laugh. Tamaki looked back, confused. "Ohh. Wrong room." She turned around and began to make her way to the door.

"Wait." Tamaki said, reaching for her wrist. He turned her back around so that she faced towards him. "What were you doing roaming around so late?"

"Water." Haruhi muttered, slightly embarrassed that she was unable to find her way through the large house.

Now it was Tamaki's turn to laugh, as he nodded. He was worried that she was hurt, but nodded, understanding the situation. "Come on, Haruhi. Let's go get some water for you." He smiled, throwing his arm around her shoulder and leading her out his door. The two walked in silence through the halls, and they reached the main kitchen after a few turns and stairs. Tamaki grabbed a cup and filled it with water. With his charming smile, he handed it to her. "Go ahead, drink up."

Haruhi returned the smile, and nodded before bringing the cup to her lips. After drinking almost the entire glass, she put it down. "Thank you, sempai."

"You're welcome, Haruhi."

After putting the cup in the sink, he started to lead her back to her room when he stopped at a door. "Hold on, just a moment. I just remembered, the bathroom in my room is out of toilet paper!" Tamaki said, entering the closet. Haruhi followed him inside, and wasn't too surprised to see that the closet was extremely clean and organized as well. It was probably the size of her bathroom.

"Let's see.. Where are the toilet papers.." Tamaki muttered to himself, looking around. Haruhi searched the small room, and noticed a few stacked on the top shelf. She found a small bucket besides the door and stood on it, trying to reach the rolls of toilet paper.

"Almost.. got it..!" She said, and Tamaki turned to see her on her tippy-toes trying to reach for it.

The bucket rolled out under her, causing her to lose her balance.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled out. There were loud crashes of things falling down, and in seconds the two were on the ground, Haruhi on top of Tamaki. "Ow.."

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Tamaki slowly got up, careful not to hurt her. He was worried that she could have opened up a wound or hit her head.

The brunette nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry about that.." She apologized with a small laugh, picking up one of the rolls. "Here's your toilet paper."

Tamaki smiled, taking it in his hand. "Thank you. Now, let's get out of here, shall we?" He stood up and held out his hand, pulling her up. Turning towards the door, he reached for the doorknob to see nothing there. "..." Looking down, the two saw the doorknob on the floor next to a broom.

"It must have came off when the broom got knocked over.." Haruhi sighed.

Panicking, the man fiddled with the door. No luck. He then began to kick it. No luck. Yelling for help didn't seem to work either.

Haruhi watched as Tamaki tried his best to open the door. It reminded her of the Halloween event that her and the twins' homeroom class had. Haruhi and Hikaru were caught in the net, and had to use Haruhi's small scissors to try and cut through it.

A few minutes passed, and the Tamaki gave up. He let out a heavy sigh as he sat back down besides Haruhi.

"Kyouya would come find us tomorrow morning. I suppose we'll have to sleep here for the night." He said, looking over to the girl besides him to see her eyes red and teary. "Haruhi..?" He called out her name softly, before taking her in in an embrace. He whispered, "Remember what I said? I'll be there. I'll do all I can not to take my eyes off of you, to make sure that you're never alone again. Trust my words, Haruhi."

Tamaki felt her tremble, his shirt becoming wet. He simply held onto her tighter, placing a small kiss on her head. Moments later, he heard her breathing evenly. "Good night, Haruhi. I love you."

* * *

**I'm done. Sorry. It's 3:17AM and I promised myself I wouldn't sleep until this chapter is done.**

**ANYWAYS.  
I should reeeallllyyy apologize for the delay.. I said I'd update a day or two after the last chapter was updated, and it's already been like 3-4 months.. Sorry! But I hope you forgive me since I wrote this long chapter c:**

**The last part where Tamaki said 'Remember what I said?' was a direct quote from Episode 8 where they go to the beach and Tamaki said that to her when she was scared of the lightening. **

**Okay, so in the last chapter I asked you which pairing you preferred; TamakixHaruhi or KyouyaxHaruhi, and guess what.. It was a tie. Seriously, guys? LOL. **

**So, I give you both. There you go. :)**

**Pleeeasse review! **


	12. Chapter 12

It's a well-known fact that Kyouya Ootori, formerly known as the Shadow King, has an extremely bad temper when waking up. So why was this maid barging into his room so early in the morning?

"Kyouya-sama! Please, wake up!" A young, new, out-of-breath maid said, running into his room.

An incoherent grumble probably along the lines of 'get out' left the man's lips as he turned to his side, grabbing a pillow to use to block out the annoying voice. _'If she says anything more, she's fired..' _He thought, believing he was being nice for not firing on the spot. He was too tired for that. Kyouya started to drift back to sleep when the maid called out for him from the door once again.

"Kyouya-sama, your friends! They're gone!"

It took a few moments for him to register her words into his mind, but as soon as he did, he shot straight up in his bed. "What?" Throwing the covers off, he quickly put on his glasses and headed out of his room, pushing the maid aside.

His feet moving at a fast pace, he headed towards Haruhi's room. Nearing the guest room the brunette was staying in, he inhaled, holding in his breath before peering into the room. The bed was messy, and Haruhi didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Trying not to panic, he quickly ran to the bathroom and pushed open the door. No one. Rubbing his temples, Kyouya turned to the worried maid behind him. "Has the entire house been searched?"

The frightened maid nodded.

Kyouya took in a deep breath, before taking out his cell phone and stomping out of the room, this time towards Tamaki's. What could have happened? Had Hikaru somehow gotten a hold of her? But why would Tamaki be gone too?

On his way there, his fingers pressing the number for Tamaki's speed-dial, he passed several more maids crowded in front of a closet.

"Kyouya-sama! The door won't open!"

Kyouya shot a glare at them. "I don't have time!" He said, gritting his teeth together. _'Come on, Tamaki, pick up..'_

The maids quickly nodded with their head down as they continued to pull at the door. Kyouya continued his way to the other guest room when he heard a muffled ringing of a cell phone behind him. He stopped and quickly turned around.

"What's that?" The maids gasped, surprised and confused at the sudden sound of a cell phone coming from inside the closet.

Kyouya ran back to the closet and began pounding on the door. "Tamaki!" He yelled, pulling at the doorknob. Placing a foot against the wall, he pulled at the door with all his strength and it finally opened to show a blonde sleeping against the wall with Haruhi sleeping with her head on his lap.

The maids gasped but quickly shuffled away when Kyouya sighed and waved his hands at them. Walking inside, he gently hit Tamaki's head with the back of his palm. "Idiot, wake up."

The bright violet eyes fluttered open and looked around confused at his surroundings. Glancing down, he saw the brunette sleeping peacefully on his lap and a small smile played at his lips before looking back up to Kyouya.

"N-no, Kyouya, this isn't what it looks like! Haruhi wanted some water so I took her downstairs but then I needed some toilet paper and she found some on the shelf but then she fell down from the bucket and the broom got knocked over and so the doorknob didn't work and we got stuck in here!" The man said, trying his best to explain without giving any wrong ideas.

Kyouya sighed but chuckled, relieved. "Shut up." He said, gesturing to the girl still sleeping. He walked bent down and gently picked her up bridal style, walking out of the closet and back towards her room. He wanted her to get a good sleep in a comfortable bed, after what Hikaru had put her through. Looking down at the sleeping face, he couldn't help but notice her soft, pale skin behind the tear-stained cheeks, the small parted pink lips, or her chocolate brown hair that smelled of strawberries. Why any man would even think about hurting her was a question he could not understand.

"Kyouya.." Tamaki quietly called out from behind him.

Realizing what he was doing, a small blush crept onto his face and he coughed, embarrased. "Yes Tamaki?" He replied as he entered her room. Walking towards the king-sized bed, he slowly set the small body down. Kyouya smiled faintly, glad to see her finally looking peaceful.

"What are we going to do now?" Tamaki asked, his voice soft. He remembered how hurt she must have been, the girl that was always so confident, was sobbing yesterday night into his shirt. Though, who could blame her? Her boyfriend and best friend since high school began to abuse her.

Kyouya didn't answer until the two exited the room, closing the door slowly. "I don't know, Tamaki. Alright?" He sighed, beginning to walk to his office. He felt so useless. When a dear friend needed him the most, he couldn't do anything.

* * *

Large brown eyes opened slowly to the early shining rays of the sun. She recognized her surroundings as the guest room that she was in before the whole.. closet incident. Rubbing her eyes, the girl lifted her body up slowly. _'Tamaki-sempai must have brought me here..' _She thought, and blushed, remembering that she had fallen asleep on him. Sighing, Haruhi made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. After washing her face, Haruhi was about to dry her face with the towel when her bag began to vibrate.

Quickly wiping her face with the towel, she quickly reached into her bag, feeling around for her cellphone. Feeling the object, she quickly pulled it out and read the screen.

_Calling: Hikaru Hitachiin_

The cell phone fell through the trembling hands and dropped back into the bag, the vibrating stopping after several seconds. The screen now read _4 Missed Calls._ Eyes wide from shock, traveled down to the phone. Slowly, she reached down again and flipped it open.

_Missed Calls_

_Hikaru Hitachiin (4) _

Many different thoughts and questions flooded her head. Why was he calling? What was she supposed to do? Should she go call for Tamaki or Kyouya?

The phone began to vibrate once more, and Haruhi gasped. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly pressed the button.

"Hello?" She said quietly into the speaker, immediately questioning herself on why she had answered the call.

"Haruhi. Come back. Please? " The familiar, husky, loving voice pleaded her.

Haruhi took in a deep breath. It seemed as if it was a completely different person than the one who had nearly killed her the night before. The one who abuses her just for being with her clients and the host club members. He seemed like the Hikaru that she was dating; the loving, arrogant, caring, childish man that she fell in love with.

Hearing no response from the girl, the voice continued. "Please, Haruhi. Just for a little while. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you, Haruhi." From the other end of the phone, Haruhi could hear Hikaru coughing. "I'm sick. I need you here to take care of me, Haruhi. You're the only one that could help me."

After another coughing fit, Haruhi held the phone tightly in her hand, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I'll be over there soon."

* * *

**I don't think I've ever written a chapter before 12am LOL. It's 1:37 : D Earlier than usual.**

**I KNOW, I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. Sorry ; 3; But its summer. and its really really hot. so I'll be doing nothing. besidesobsessingoverSHINee. **

**anyways. **

**I hope you liked this chapter _ I'm not too satisfied with it. But yeah, Hikaru is back. **

**Please review! Tell me what you like/didnt like/want me to do/etc :) I'm always looking for ideas. I'll proooobaablyyyy update soon.. : D**

**EDIT: Oh my god I'm stupid. I just realized that I forgot a part in the story I reeeaally wanted to put in ;; asjdgkla. I dont know if I should put it in the next chapter or something, because I think that'd make it a little weird.. aaagh. **


	13. Chapter 13

That night, the only thing on Hikaru's mind was to flee. It didn't matter where, as long as he got away. So now, he found himself waking up in his car in a city several hours away. Using an arm to shield his eyes from the sunlight, the man pushed open his car door and stepped outside, groaning as he stretched. Looking around the unfamiliar surroundings, he could see in the daytime that he was in the parking lot of a commoners' apartment building, across the street from a park.

Noticing a vending machine at the corner of the block, Hikaru reached inside the car for his wallet and made his way towards the machine. Picking out several coins, his eyes wandered around at his choices before inserting the money and pressing the button. A loud clank was heard and he reached down, retrieving the cool drink. The soda was quite refreshing and definitely woke him up.

The drink in his hand, he made his way back to the car, but stopped when he heard a young child's yell.

Hikaru noticed that it was from the park, and decided to take a look. The park had the usual equipment you would see; monkey bars, swings, a slide, and a small sandbox, where he saw a small girl around the age of 6 or 7 building a sandcastle- or what was _supposed_ to be a sandcastle. He glanced around for any adults, but saw no one. Chugging the last few sips of his carbonated drink, he tossed it into the nearby trashcan before heading towards the sandbox.

Not noticing the man walking towards her, the determined girl continued to attempt making her sandcastle, but without any shovels or buckets, the idea wasn't going too well. When he finally reached her, she jumped up from her spot began yelling quite loudly, "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

Hikaru panicked and shook his head, waving his arms in front of her in an attempt to calm her down. "No, no! I was just wondering what you were making!"

The little girl stared at him for a few seconds, before shrugging and sitting back down, not seeming to care about getting her clothes dirty. Or, dirtier. "My mommy says not to talk to strangers." She muttered, using a small stick to draw in the sand.

"Well, you're already talking to me, aren't you?" He grinned, before looking around for a stick himself. Upon finding one, he began to write in the sand, which caught the girls interest. She watched as she wrote, sounding out each letter. "Hi.. ka... ru?"

The man nodded with a smile.

"That's a funny name!" The little girl giggled.

Hikaru gasped, frowning. "Pfft. I bet your name is funny too!"

The smile left the girl's face and she shook her head. "Nuh huh!" She picked up her stick and began to write in the sand as well. Once she was finished, she stuck her chest out proudly and smiled.

"Minako?" Hikaru read, and scoffed. "Beautiful child? As if."

Offended, the girl cupped her hands and threw a handful of sand at the odd man in front of her and grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him, watching as he as he screamed and jumped up.

"Hey!" Of course, he couldn't just let her get away with it just because she was a little kid! Grabbing his own handful, he threw it at the girl.

This continued for several more minutes, until the two were both covered in sand, their clothes dirty and little bits of sand stuck in their hair. Tired, Hikaru sat back down. "Okay, okay, you win." He laughed, holding his hands up in defeat as the Minako jumped happily, cheering.

She looked down at her 'sandcastle', realizing that it was falling apart. "Agh!" Sitting back down, she started to try and fix it.

"You know, that's a pretty ugly sand castle. It looks more like a sand mountain to me. "

"Shut up!"

"Hey, don't say that to your Onii-san! Didn't your mom teach you any manners?" The man asked.

The girl didn't respond for a few seconds, now sitting with her chin resting on her knees as she slowly tried to form her creation. "No. My mom is always out with her boyfriend. And my dad doesn't live with me anymore." She muttered.

Hikaru's expression changed quickly, a tinge of sadness and guilt spreading on his face. He realized that she was there all by herself, without anyone sitting at the benches nearby, without anyone to praise her when she did her best making a sand castle, without anyone there to scold her for getting her clothes dirty.

"Oh." He replied, feeling bad for bringing it up. "So, do you come here alone?" He asked, noticing that she was the only one in the park. Then again, maybe it was still morning.

"Well, sometimes this boy from my school comes here and we play together.." She said, her words getting quieter as she spoke. Hikaru noticed a small blush appear on her cheeks and her lips curved into a small smile.

Raising an eyebrow, he leaned closer. "A boy, eh? You like himmm?" Turning into a crude 7-year old, Hikaru asked with a teasing tone.

Minako shook her head, stabbing a stick into the sand. "No way! He's ugly and mean and gross!" She argued, pulling the stick out. "Besides, mom says that I should never fall in love because love is stupid."

At this, Hikaru chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's not." He stated simply, turning his attention to his own small sandcastle. "You know, this would work much better if you had a shovel or something." The man pointed out, trying his best using his hands.

Ignoring this comment, the girl gasped and looked to the older man, eyes flashing with excitement. "Oji-san, do _you_ love someone?" She asked, curious to hear from an experienced person.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Hikaru frowned when she called him an 'oji-san', and sighed, before standing up. "It's time for me to get going." He said, brushing off the sand from his clothes.

Minako frowned, wanting to spend more time with him. "Will you come tomorrow?" She asked, hope in her voice.

The man looked down at her and smiled faintly, shaking his head slowly. "Sorry, I can't. It was really fun playing with you today though, Minako-chan. I have to go back and try my best from now on to take back the girl that I love."

The man picked up a small pink flower off the ground and placed it on her sand castle. He began to walk out of the park, passing by a small boy standing right outside the park, glancing around.

"Are you looking for someone?" Hikaru asked the little boy, who nodded.

"Yup! My friend said she'd meet me at the park.. We're going to make sandcastles together!" He announced happily, continuing to look for any signs of his friend.

"Oh. Well, have fun with her, alright?" Hikaru smiled to the boy, and made his way to the car.

* * *

**So. First of all, arent you proud of me I updated so early? :D Thank you for all your reviews! They make me extremely happy and encourage me to update. So review! c:**

**Anyways, so this chapter is obviously a little different from the rest. **

**I wanted to show the side of Hikaru that still loves her. A lot. And if you hadn't really figured it out, Hikaru suffers from multiple personalities, abusing Haruhi but then realizing how much he loves and cares for her. **

**This chapter also may or may not foreshadow something that'll happen later on, soo.**

**By the way, Minako means Beautiful Child xD In case you didn't get that. **

**'Onii-chan' is a way to call your older brother or an older-brother figure.. kinda? **

**'Oji-san' is what you would call an uncle or something.. yeah c: **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Feel free to make any predictions on what'll happen next ~ **


	14. Chapter 14

_"Please, Haruhi. Just for a little while. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you, Haruhi." _

_"I'll be over there soon."_

* * *

After she pressed the 'END' button on her device, the girl stared blankly at the cellphone. What had she just done?

"Haruhi!"

Looking towards the door, she saw Tamaki with a hand on the doorway, looking relieved. "Thank god, Haruhi. Your bed was empty, and.." He trailed off, noticing the shocked expression on her face. Confused, he quickly hurried over to her. "Haruhi? Are you alright?" Before she could answer, he noticed the open cellphone in her hand and quickly took it. Glancing at the screen, he could see Hikaru's name and flashing numbers, probably indicating how long they were on the phone.

"You.. talked to him, Haruhi?" The blonde whispered quietly, closing the cell phone before grabbing onto Haruhi's shoulders, standing right in front of her. She looked up at him, surprised at the sudden gesture, but stayed silent. If Tamaki found out that she was going out to see him, she knew that he would try to stop her.

"It's nothing, Tamaki-sempai." She said with a forced grin, before reaching to grab her cellphone. He immediately grabbed onto the wrist, shaking his head. "Haruhi, I need you to tell me. What did he say?" Tamaki asked, making sure that he asked in a soft voice so that it didn't sound forced and so that she wouldn't feel threatened.

The girl hesitated before answering. She could have just told him it wasn't any of his business, but all he and Kyouya were trying to do was help her. Haruhi took in a deep breath before muttering, "He's sick."

At the answer, Tamaki raised an eyebrow. Was she lying? "Is that all?" He couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something from him, and felt slightly hurt that perhaps she couldn't trust him.

"I have to go help him.." She said, pulling herself from his grasp and heading towards the door. She knew she was being rude and selfish, but hearing Hikaru say those three words to her again made her believe he should get another chance.

"Wait! Haruhi!" Tamaki called out, chasing after her. "I'll go."

She froze in her steps, before slightly turning back. "What?"

"I'll go see Hikaru. You stay here."

Before she could object, Tamaki ran past her out of the room.

* * *

Several minutes later, after speeding past a few red lights, Tamaki found himself parked in front of Haruhi and Hikaru's home. Tamaki had realized during his drive that Hikaru might not be home, but that worry quickly went away seeing his car in the driveway. The man quickly stepped out of his car and made his way to the door, knocking loudly.

"Come in, the doors open..!" Called out a familiar but hoarse voice. His hand lay on the doorknob for a second before coming to a conclusion that he couldn't back out now and opened the door.

"Haruhi?" The voice called again, and Tamaki stomped through the hallway to the voice. He saw a door with a crack open and stopped, before pushing it open.

Inside, he saw a surprised Hikaru laying down on the bed, an ice pack on his forehead. The red-haired man quickly sat up in alarm, the ice dropping as he did so. "W-what're you doing here!" Hikaru asked cautiously, his 'sick' voice now gone.

"You know why I'm here, Hikaru." Tamaki growled, gripping the side of the door. He was trying hard not to let go of his self-control and start yelling at the younger man in front of him.

The other sighed, before getting off the bed and making his way towards the door. "Please go home, Tamaki-sempai." Hikaru said, passing him as he walked out into the hallway.

The blonde clenched his jaw together, his hands balling up into fists so tight his knuckles became white. "How could you, Hikaru.." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for the other to hear and stop.

"How could you do that to her, Hikaru? Isn't Haruhi your girlfriend? Aren't you supposed to cherish her, care for her, and love her with all your heart? When you two got together, I was crushed. But then I realized that she was happy with you, and I knew I could trust you to treat her right. But now.. you're just a disgusting human being. How could you even think about laying a finger on her? You don't deserve her.." Tamaki shouted, glaring at the boy's back. After a second, realizing what he had just done, he took in several silent,deep breaths to calm himself down. He hadn't been planning on having an outburst like that.

Hikaru simply let out a dry laugh. "After all these years, you still like her? You had your chance, and you lost it. She's mine now." He said with a smirk, and began to turn around but was stopped by a hard fist coming in contact with his cheek.

"What the fuck was that?" Hikaru shouted, trying his best to ignore the sore cheek where he had just been punched as he turned back around quickly, grabbing the taller man by his shirt before returning the punch with his own.

Tamaki groaned in pain, a hand now covering the eye which he knew was going to start to bruise. Hikaru didn't stop there. The twin pushed him towards the door, Tamaki letting out a grunt as his back slammed against it.

"Get out." Hikaru said in a low voice.

Tamaki stared at him for a moment, finding it hard to believe that in front of him was the same quiet twin that he had recruited to join his new club in middle school. The stubborn, mischievous boy that he had spent so many fun times with and made so many good memories with in high school. What had happened to him? Where did he go?

Now it was a man that was abusing his girlfriend, Tamaki's crush and close friend, and giving him a black eye.

He opened his mouth to say something, before shaking his head and walking out the door.

* * *

The reaction from Haruhi when she saw his bruised eye was just as he expected. He tried to make it to his room without being noticed, but it was just his luck that Haruhi was just walking out of the kitchen at the time.

"Tamaki-sempai!" She gasped, a worried frown on her lips as she examined his eye. He could tell from her expression that she felt guilty about it.

"It's alright, Haruhi. I was just being stupid." He muttered, with a small smile to reassure her before beginning to walk towards his room. "I need to go back to work."

Haruhi stood there as she watched him leave. It was all her fault. Tamaki had now gotten hurt because of her, and she was troubling Kyouya too, having to stay at his house. Glancing around to make sure that no maids nearby were watching, she quickly grabbed her jacket before running out of the mansion.

Waving her hand out, a taxi quickly came by and she gave him the address to her house. "Quickly, please."

* * *

**I lied again about updating soon :D **

**BUT ANYWAYS. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tamaki's feelings are revealed, and the two have a little fight.**

**Which reminds me, I should probably change the genre of this from Hurt/Comfort to Angst. Or maybe Hurt/Comfort/Angst? Though I want there to be romance :( **

**Oh and don't worry, the next chapter is already written out and finished, so I'll put it up in a week or so, trust me.**

**OHOH and please check out the new fic I started working on~ It's called This is Our Love Style and it's about an autistic Hikaru and the love between him and his brother. **

**Please review! They keep me motivated to write ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

_"How could you do that to her, Hikaru? Isn't Haruhi your girlfriend? Aren't you supposed to cherish her, care for her, and love her with all your heart? When you two got together, I was crushed. But then I realized that she was happy with you, and I knew I could trust you to treat her right. But now.. you're just a disgusting human being. How could you even think about laying a finger on her? You don't deserve her.."_

* * *

A frown appeared on the man's features as he looked into the large mirror. His cheek was red, and still stinging from the punch he received from Tamaki just several minutes ago. Of course he felt bad about hitting his friend- but he started it! And Tamaki was talking as if Hikaru had done something bad. '_I don't __deserve__ her?' _He scoffed at the thought, continuing to apply some concealer on his cheek when he heard the faint sound of the front door opening.

Hikaru glanced behind him, stopping his actions to listen to any sounds. Was Tamaki back? Though, remembering the way that he had ran out the house, it didn't seem like he would have been coming back anytime soon.

"Hikaru..?" Her soft voice called out, and Hikaru immediately dropped his things onto the counter, making his way to the living room.

There, he saw her. Looking just as beautiful as ever, even with the bruised eye and cuts on her cheeks. Did he cause those?

"Haruhi." Hikaru said quietly, a small smile on his lips as he stepped forward towards her.

The look in her eyes was not what he was expecting. She looked cautious, terrified, worried. "Y-you.." She started, taking a step back. "You hurt Tamaki-sempai.."

This was not what he was expecting. Why the hell was she concerned about that idiot! Why was his own girlfriend on _his _side?

"That asshole deserved it." He muttered, glaring at the floor.

"No, he was just trying to help me! You need to think before you do stuff, Hikaru! Always doing whatever you want because it doesn't go the way you want it to. Start thinking about others, Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted, before a hand quickly covered her mouth, regretting her words as she met his cold gaze.

"What did you say?" He growled, again stepping forward as he pushed her shoulders with all his strength, causing her to fall to the ground. He leaned down, grabbing the collar of her shirt tightly and pulling her closer to his face. "Go ahead. Repeat it." He whispered into her ear, sending a shudder down her spine.

Hearing no response, Hikaru pulled her back to her wobbly feet by the cloth and she felt him pushing her back. Wincing as her back slammed against the wall, she shook her head quickly, her hands clawing at his in a failed attempt to pry them off.

"H-Hikaru.. please.. I'm sorry!" The words left Haruhi's bruised lips in a whisper.

His free hand lifted up, and she closed her eyes, waiting for it to slap her cheek. After a second, feeling the grasp on her clothes loosen, Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. Through the tears, she could see that the anger in his eyes was now replaced with gentle concern.

Hikaru stared at the small body in front of him. He let go of her collar and moved his hand, now it lay on her shoulder. The girl let out a small whimper at the movement, and he shook his head.

Frowning, he used the hand still in the air to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks, but Haruhi moved her head to the side so that her face was inaccessible to his caress.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'm not going to hurt you.." He said softly, grabbing her chin and turning her face towards him. In her big, beautiful chocolate eyes, he could see now panic and fear. He could feel her trembling underneath his touch.

Hikaru leaned in closer, his face now mere centimeters away from hers. He could hear her staggered breathing, and he could smell the faint scent of her sweet strawberry scented shampoo.

"Haruhi.." He muttered, before crashing his lips onto hers.

The second she felt the contact between them, she could feel herself breaking apart. She could feel all the courage she had shattering. It scared her even more when he was gentle with her, when he acted like he normally did, as if he cared. She wanted to melt into his arms and to kiss him passionately like she always did. Without having to fear the Hikaru that looked at her with hate and angst.

'_Hikaru.. Please give me a reason to keep coming back to you. Please give me a reason to believe you. Please.. just, give me a reason to keep fighting for you.' _

Feeling no reaction from her, Hikaru slowly opened his eyes and broke the kiss to see her staring blankly ahead of her, large drops of tears continuously falling down her chin. He used his thumb to slowly wipe them away, replacing them with small kisses along her jawline.

Inbetween kisses, he muttered, "I love you, Haruhi." But she quickly tore herself away from his touch as she shook her head.

He could only stare in shock at the love of his life as she dissolved into sobs, falling to the floor.

Confused, he found himself running out of the apartment. The cold wind greeted him, and he immediately silently cursed at himself for forgetting to grab a jacket. It was dark outside, the streets empty. He took a deep breath before starting to walk, kicking at a small pebble.

* * *

Several minutes later, he found himself in front of a bar. He had never really noticed it, but he figured alcohol would be a good way to clear his mind. Reaching a hand in his back pocket, he made sure he had money before walking inside.

Inside, he saw that it was a classy-looking bar, and idly wondered in his mind why he had never come across it before. The man sat himself down in a black stool, and glanced around at his surroundings. It wasn't too full, but not completely empty. He sighed, before turning his attention to the bartender in front of him. "A shot of vodka, please, no ice."

"I'll have the same." A woman's voice spoke besides him, and he turned around to see a woman probably around his age dressed sitting herself down in the stool next to him. The bartender nodded and walked away. "So?"

He looked at her, slightly confused, looking around to check if she was talking to him. "What?"

The woman chuckled and smiled to him. "What's a handsome guy like you doing here?"

Hikaru fought the urge to roll his eyes at her flirting attempt, simply shaking his head. "Nothing. I just wanted a drink."

* * *

An hour and 3 shots of vodka later, Hikaru found himself feeling dizzy, and having a long conversation with the stranger, but what it was about he couldn't remember at all. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realized how much time had passed and quickly pulled out several bills, handing them to the bartender.

Noticing that he was getting ready to leave, the girl (whose name he still hadn't learned) asked for his phone. Hikaru handed it to her as he received his change.

"Give me a call sometime." She said with a sweet smile as she handed him back his phone. Hikaru only nodded, not putting too much thought to it, before stumbling out of the building.

He somehow found his way back home, pushing the door open. Hikaru was surprised to see Haruhi just where he had left her. She was curled up, asleep on the floor. A wave of guilt came over him, before he bent down and gently picked her up her frail body. Hikaru could see the dried tears on her cheeks. He made his way to the bedroom, slowly setting her down on the bed.

Hikaru reached over to get the blanket, but froze when he heard her voice.

"Hikaru.."

"Yes, Haruhi?" He asked as he moved closer to her, anxious to hear what she had to say. Haruhi held onto his shirt, bury her face into it before she spoke.

"Promise me one thing, Hikaru.. You can hurt me all you want, but.. please don't hurt my friends.."

Hikaru was surprised by her words. After what he had done to her, she was still selfless and thinking about others before her. He looked down, using a hand to stroke her soft, brown hair, before slowly breaking away.

"Good night, Haruhi."

With that, Hikaru closed the door shut behind him and leaned with his back against the wall. He slowly slid down, now feeling tears running down his own face.

"_I'm such an idiot.."_

* * *

**As I promised, the next chapter! :) Hope it was alright! And hopefully it made up for the last shorter chapter.**

**I honestly don't know anything about bars and stuff, so LOL. My best. **

**I tried to show Hikaru's personality change, and how he really does love Haruhi, and how she wants to love Hikaru back. I also kinda tried to show the side of Haruhi like in that one episode where she got mad at Hikaru for yelling at her childhood friend? You knooow? o 3o **

**On another note, DO YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT THE OURAN DRAMA/LIVE ACTION COMING OUT? Episode 0 has already been released, and the 1st episode will be airing on the 21st! I'm so excited ~ The twins' brotherly love act is so gahjlfdshd * u * **

**Oh, and thank you for the almost-100 reviews! I love each and every one of you c: **

**The next chapter.. I don't know. : D Maybe in a week or two. ^^ Please review! **


End file.
